


Rose-Strewn

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Het, Language of Flowers, Romance, Roses, Sex, Sexual Content, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: The language of flowers tells a lovely story for Steve and Diana.





	Rose-Strewn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsea/gifts).



> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: June 16, 2018  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: July 20, 2018  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 650  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Happy Birthday, [Starsandsea](https://starsandsea.livejournal.com)! :) Prompt: _Steve/Diana, Flowers._

_Speak to me, my Rose,_  
_With every color and hue,_  
_Perfumed like Paradise,_  
_Perfect,_  
_For me and you._

  


**Elihu Randall**  
**_"Romance And Roses"_**  
**1961 C.E.**

  
Diana entered the house in the quiet Boston neighborhood, placing her keys in the ceramic bowl on the bookcase located by the door. They jingled as they hit the hard surface. Diana stretched, trying to work the kinks out of tense shoulders. Diplomatic sessions could be more draining than a full-blown battle. She was dressed in her Wonder Woman costume, a long, star-spangled skirt and cape added for a regal effect.

She stepped into the living room and her eyes widened into astonishment.

Roses of every color and variety filled the room in vases of cobalt-blue, pristine white, and bottle-green. The bouquets were full lush and smelled heavenly as she bent down to inhale the fragrance of one particularly pleasing one.

“Steve?” she called, but was met by silence. She was amused by a trail of yellow and orange rose petals leading to the hallway. She followed the petals down the hall and to the bedroom where she smiled, her eyes sparkling.

A nude Steve was stretched out on the petal-strewn bed, a yellow rose stem clenched between his teeth, petals of red, yellow and orange scattered over golden skin, and an orange rose strategically placed between his legs.

“Beloved, you are quite fetching.”

Steve carefully removed the stem and grinned wider. “Just what I was going for, Angel.”

She smiled and raked her gaze over Steve’s body. “You are a bouquet of promise.”

He laughed. “I’m just a garden of delights.”

Diana’s eyes glittered. She slowly began to twirl and like the Dance Of The Seven Veils, her costume fanned out on the hardwood floor. She climbed up on the bed, gloriously nude. She leaned down and pressed her body to Steve’s, feeling the soft petals and Steve’s silken skin against her own. Steve cupped her breasts on each side, kissing her neck and shoulders. The petals were crushed between their bodies as they kissed.

“No thorns?” Diana breathed as her breath tickled Steve’s ear. He squirmed and chuckled.

“I made sure of it before I put the orange rose on…well, where it is.”

Diana ground herself against Steve’s groin, feeling his hardness. Her thighs quivered as she spread her legs, guiding him into her welcoming wetness. She threw her head back as pleasure blazed through her body. Eyes closed, she demanded, _“Up,_ darling.”

“Your wish is my command, Princess.”

Steve thrust upward and Diana moaned joyfully. Her entire body was consumed with pleasure. She gripped her lover’s thighs as she began to slide up and down, her nerve endings afire.

“Yes, Angel!”

She keened in the ancient way as she mated with her Chosen One. She shivered in delight as she was filled with passion, her body strong and supple as she squeezed Steve’s thighs, crushing more petals against his skin.

Steve gave a final thrust up and climaxed deep and hard and hot inside her. She shuddered as she clenched tighter.

“Angel,” Steve gasped. His body relaxed and she let him go, curling up beside him.

They gradually breathed at a more normal pace, Steve taking a lock of Diana’s hair and twirling it around her finger.

Diana caressed her chest. “Such a lovely welcome home. All such beautiful roses!”

“They tell a story.”

“Oh?”

“Uh huh. Yellow roses symbolize friendship and joy, red for romance, white for purity.”

“What does orange symbolize?”

“Oh, desire and excitement.”

Diana raised her head to look at Steve. “I see.” She smiled salaciously. “I like orange roses.”

Steve’s smile matched his Amazon’s. “So do I.”

“I love the fragrance of roses and you.”

Steve’s blue eyes sparkled. “Same here, Angel.” He nuzzled her ear. “My Amazonian Beauty Rose.”

She laughed and kissed him as the rose petals fluttered off the bed and to the floor.


End file.
